Caroline DeNani
Caroline DeNani is a hired nanny, or 'wet nurse' for the King's son, Baron John Philip and his mother, Lady Lola. However she is soon dismissed after Francis believes her to be possessed by his dead father. Season 2 * Drawn and Quartered King Francis enters his son's nursery and sees him alone. Soon Caroline comes in and takes John Philip from his arms to put him back in his crib. She tells Francis she remembers holding him when he was a baby. When Francis' questions this, she turned her face towards him. Her features all twisted she continues to talk to him, asking him why he doesn't recognizes his own father. Francis is frozen in his place with fright. A long beat passes and Francis demands to know what she wants. Caroline, appearing back to normal, questions what he means. * Coronation After King Francis dismissed her of her duties to his son, Francis brought her back a few days later to Tent City in front of a Summoner of the dead. Francis demanded answers, but she didn't understand. Soon the apparent ghost of King Henry took over her body once more. He confirmed his birthplace, and his age when he became king. He question who killed him, knowing it was not Lord Montgomery. However soon his spirit leaves Caroline's body. * Blood for Blood Caroline was witnessed by King Francis in the hallway outside his room. She was looking out a window, and then walked around the corner, waiting for Francis to follow. When Francis confronted her, Caroline said him she keeps find herself at strange places she doesn't remember going. She was unsure how she even got to the castle. He then had his guards escort her to the infirmary. Later Caroline was in Tent City, she snarled at Lady Kenna before going over and sitting on The King's chair. She then told Francis that this was her chair, and he did not deserve it. Francis again had his guards escort her to the infirmary and followed soon after. While inside a barn, Caroline wanted to know what was happened to her. She then demand to know how, and why he was dead. Francis finally confessed and Lord Narcisse walked in. Francis once again had his guards escort Caroline alway while he made sure Narcisse stayed behind. Later that night, Narcisse came and got Caroline out of her jail block and had her removed from the castle. * The Prince of the Blood After outgrowing her usefulness to Lord Narcisse, Caroline was thrown to the bottom on some stairs. Weeks later she was found by Sebastian who was looking for her on behalf of King Francis for Lord Montgomery whereabouts. Notes * Caroline was never possesed by King Henry's spirit. She had been paid by Lord Narcisse to act it. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Caroline DeNani are the following: • Jane Spidell • Jane Spidell/Gallery • Caroline DeNani/Gallery • John Philip • Kingdom of France Category:Character Category:Female Category:French Category:Deceased Category:Villian